


All I Want for Christmas

by Vampz



Series: Coffeeshop AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffeeshop AU, Ereinion Gil-Galad (mentioned), Fluff, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/pseuds/Vampz
Summary: Greenwood Cafeประกาศรับสมัครพนักงานพาร์ทไทม์...เพื่อทำงานในวันคริสต์มาสอีฟเนี่ยนะ?แต่ใครจะรู้ว่าคนที่คริสรู้จักและแอบปลื้มอยู่จะเป็นลูกค้าประจำของร้านนี้กันล่ะ?





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> แฟนฟิคเรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเหตุการณ์สมมุติ ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงที่เกิดขึ้นแต่ประการใด ขอให้ถือว่าตัวละครทุกตัว เหตุการณ์ทุกอย่างในเรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องสมมุติเท่านั้นนะฮับ ♥

 

_Greenwood Cafe_

_ประกาศรับสมัครพนักงานพาร์ทไทม์_

 

_..._ _เพื่อทำงานในวันคริสต์มาสอีฟเนี่ยนะ_ _?_

 

คริสยืนเอามือซุกกระเป๋าเสื้อกันหนาว มองป้ายประกาศหน้าร้านกาแฟที่ตกแต่งด้วยสีเขียวชอุ่มของต้นสนบนถนนฝั่งตรงข้าม (แม้ว่าตอนนี้จะแซมด้วยสีขาวของหิมะ) ดูเป็นสถานที่ร่มรื่นเหมาะแก่การพักผ่อน หากในวันที่อากาศหนาว ทั้งยังเป็นเทศกาลครอบครัวเช่นนี้ การได้ผิงไฟ—หรือฮีทเตอร์พร้อมหน้ากันกับครอบครัว เฉลิมฉลองกับเทศกาลในวันหยุดยาวดูจะเป็นเรื่องที่น่าทำกว่าเป็นไหนๆ

 

น่าเสียดายที่ปีนี้เขาไม่ได้กลับบ้าน… จึงทำได้เพียงวีดีโอคอลกลับไปหาครอบครัวในตอนเช้า ก่อนที่จะเตร่ออกมาเดินเล่นนอกหอพักแก้เบื่อท่ามกลางหิมะโปรยปราย และขาเจ้ากรรมก็พามาหยุดอยู่หน้าร้านกาแฟแห่งนี้

 

_หาอะไรทำแก้เบื่อก็ดีเหมือนกันล่ะมั้ง…_

 

ประตูกระจกหน้าร้านถูกผลักเปิดออก เสียงกระดิ่งที่ถูกกระทบสั่นไหวดึงความสนใจจากเจ้าของร้านที่กำลังสาละวนอยู่กับการจัดเคาน์เตอร์กาแฟมายังแขกผู้มาเยือน ความอุ่นจากฮีทเตอร์ภายในร้านพอช่วยคลายความหนาวไปได้บ้าง คริสจึงดึงมือของตนออกจากกระเป๋าเสื้อ และโบกมือให้แทนคำทักทายแรก

 

ภายในร้านกาแฟบรรยากาศดีไม่ต่างจากข้างนอก (ถ้าไม่นับกองหิมะที่ค้างอยู่บนโต๊ะและเก้าอี้จนทำให้นั่งไม่ได้) ชั้นหนังสืออ่านฟรีในร้านถูกจัดอย่างเป็นระเบียบ ภาพวาดสีน้ำประดับบนผนังปูนเปลือยทั้งหมดเน้นโทนสีเขียว แดง และขาวเพื่อให้เข้ากับเทศกาล บนเพดานห้อยสายรุ้งสีเงิน สลับกับกระดาษสะท้อนแสง รูปดวงดาวหลากหลายขนาดและรูปแบบอย่างลงตัว คริสเพลิดเพลินไปกับการมองเครื่องประดับต่างๆ เหล่านั้นจนลืมเวลา กระทั่งเสียงนุ่มหวานขัดขึ้นท่ามกลางความเงียบ

 

               “เชิญนั่งก่อนได้นะครับ” ชายหนุ่มเจ้าของร้านคลี่ยิ้มบาง ผายมือไปยังโต๊ะที่ว่าง ก่อนที่จะหยิบขวดเมล็ดกาแฟวางตั้งโชว์บนเคาน์เตอร์ “ไม่ต้องสั่งเครื่องดื่มก็ได้ ผมรู้ว่าข้างนอกมันหนาว…”

               “อา...ไม่ คือผม...”

               เจ้าของร้านเลิกคิ้ว ดวงตาสีมรกตเผยขึ้นเมื่อมือเรียวเกลี่ยเส้นผมยาวสีเงินที่ปรกข้างแก้มออกจากใบหน้า ถ้าหากไม่ใช่ลูกค้าแล้ว อีกเหตุผลหนึ่งที่ชายหนุ่มก้าวเข้ามาในร้านจะเหลืออะไรได้ “อันที่จริงผมก็ไม่ได้คิดว่าจะมีคนมาสมัครพาร์ทไทม์หรอกนะครับ แต่—”

               “ครับ เอ่อ...ไม่ต้องมีค่าจ้างก็ได้ ผมแค่เหงา ไม่รู้จะทำอะไรน่ะ”

 

_ก็ไม่ได้กลับบ้าน… ซ้ำยังอยู่หอคนเดียวด้วย..._

 

               เจ้าของร้านกาแฟส่ายหน้า และหัวเราะเบาๆ “ไม่ได้หรอกครับ พาร์ทไทม์ก็คือพาร์ทไทม์ ยังไงถ้าคุณจะทำ ผมก็ต้องจ้างอยู่ดี”

               “รับเฉพาะช่วงนี้เหรอครับ? ต้องสัมภาษณ์อะไรไหม?”

               “อา... แค่ไม่ทำแก้วกับจานแตกก็คงพอแล้วล่ะครับ อ้อ แล้วก็อย่าทำ หน้ายักษ์ใส่ลูกค้าด้วยล่ะ” ชายหนุ่มเจ้าของร้านยิ้มให้ผู้มาเยือนอีกครั้ง “ทำได้ใช่ไหม?”

 

คริสลอบมองใบหน้าขาวเผือดของเจ้าของร้านได้เพียงครู่หนึ่ง ก็ต้องหลุบตาลง และเขาจะไม่แปลกใจเลย หากว่าที่นี่จะมีลูกค้าแทบทุกเพศทุกวัย

 

ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่ารอยยิ้มของเจ้าของร้านกาแฟร้านนี้ทำเอาเขาใจสั่นไปวูบหนึ่ง แม้ว่าจะเป็นผู้ชายด้วยกันก็ตามที...

 

               “ครับ”

               “ผมโอโรแฟร์” เจ้าของร้านยื่นมือออกมาหน้าเคาน์เตอร์ แนะนำตัวเองเรียบร้อยด้วยเสียงนุ่มพร้อมรอยยิ้มบางประดับบนใบหน้า “ผมควรจะเรียกคุณ—”

               “คริส… คริส เฮมสเวิร์ธ” คริสยื่นมือหนาๆ ไปจับมือของอีกฝ่าย

 

และก่อนที่คริสจะได้เดินไปเตรียมตัวที่หลังร้าน เสียงกระดิ่งที่หน้าประตูก็ดังขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง พลันดึงความสนใจของสายตาทั้งสองคู่กลับไป

 

คำทักทายแรกจากผู้มาเยือนรายใหม่ที่น่าจะเป็นลูกค้าประจำถูกเอ่ยขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงสดใสอย่างอารมณ์ดี กับรอยยิ้มเต็มแก้มที่เจิดจ้ายิ่งกว่าแสงตะวัน

 

“อ้าว คุณโอโรแฟร์ ได้พนักงานพาร์ทไทม์แล้วเหรอครับ? ว่าจะแวะมาช่วยสักหน่อยเลยเชียว”

 

คนตัวสูงที่ถูกพาดพิงหันไปมองต้นเสียง เพื่อจะพบกับใบหน้าคนคุ้นเคยเวลาที่เขาเหงาและต้องการหาหนังสืออ่านเล่นบางเล่มที่หอสมุดใกล้ๆ หอพักมาอ่านฆ่าเวลาเพื่อดึงตัวเองจากอาการคิดถึงบ้าน

 

_คุณบรรณารักษ์หอสมุด!_

 

               “คุณ _เฮมสเวิร์ธ!_ _?_ ”

               “คุณ... _ทอม ฮิดเดิลสตัน!_ ”

               “อ้าว รู้จักกันเหรอครับ?”

 

คริสยืนนิ่งราวกับรูปปั้น ไม่คิดว่าจะเจอบรรณารักษ์หอสมุดที่นี่ ซ้ำแล้วดูท่าว่าอีกฝ่ายจะเป็นลูกค้าขาประจำของร้านเสียด้วย

 

...อันที่จริง ที่เขาชอบหาข้ออ้างไปหอสมุดก็มีเหตุผลอื่นแฝงอยู่ ถึงจะอ้างว่าคิดถึงบ้านเกิด คิดถึงแสงแดดและชายทะเลออสเตรเลียจนต้องหาหนังสือไปอ่านเล่นแก้เหงา แต่นั่นไม่ใช่เหตุผลเดียวที่คริสชอบไปหมกตัวอยู่ในนั้น 

 

ใช่แล้ว… เหตุผลอีกข้อก็คือ _โทมัส วิลเลียม ฮิดเดิลสตัน_ หรือเรียกสั้นๆ ว่า _ทอม_ บรรณารักษ์หอสมุดผู้เป็นมิตรและเป็นสุภาพบุรุษชาวอังกฤษขนานแท้ เจ้าของรอยยิ้มและกิริยามารยาทที่แทบทุกคนที่ได้มองจะต้องหลงใหล หรือถ้าอายุมากหน่อยก็ต้องเอ็นดู เพราะมันสดใส เจิดจ้าราวกับแสงตะวันอันอบอุ่น โดยเฉพาะในวันที่อากาศหนาวเหน็บเช่นวันนี้

 

และโดยปราศจากข้อสงสัย คริส เฮมสเวิร์ธ ก็เป็นหนึ่งในคนกลุ่มนั้น…

 

               “คุณ...เป็นลูกค้าประจำ?” คริสโบกไม้โบกมือไปมาอย่างเก้อเขิน “ผม...ไม่เคยรู้เลย”

               “เป็นเพื่อนกับเขาน่ะครับ” ทอมว่า ชี้ไปทางเจ้าของร้านแล้วหัวเราะในลำคอ “โดนแย่งตำแหน่งพนักงานพาร์ทไทม์ไปจนได้งั้นสิ ผมน่ะ”

               “อา... โทษทีนะ งานนี้ผมคงให้คุณเป็นลูกค้าผู้น่ารักได้อย่างเดียวแล้วล่ะ” น้ำเสียงนุ่มที่เอ่ยตอบไม่จริงจังนัก ด้วยเพราะรู้ว่ายังไงอีกฝ่ายก็คงดึงดันจะช่วยอยู่ดี เหมือนกับใครบางคน—

               “อะ ว่าแต่… คุณกิล-กาลัดล่ะครับ?” พูดจบทอมก็เหลียวซ้ายแลขวา ตามหาเงาร่างเจ้าของชื่อเท่าที่ระยะสายตาจะเอื้ออำนวยไปพลาง

 

เหมือนทอมจะรู้ใจโอโรแฟร์ได้อย่างไรอย่างนั้น…

 

               “รายนั้นน่าจะติดงานเลี้ยงที่บริษัทด้วยล่ะมั้งครับ เขาอาจจะไม่มาก็ได้”

               “แต่ลึกๆ ก็คาดหวังให้เขามาไม่ใช่เหรอ?”

               “ไม่—ไม่หรอกครับ แค่นี้ตารางงานเขาก็ยุ่งพอแล้ว” โอโรแฟร์บอกปัด แล้วเบนความสนใจออกจากบทสนทนาด้วยการจัดป้ายโปรโมชันและเมนูพิเศษของร้านในช่วงคริสต์มาสไว้บนเคาน์เตอร์แทน

 

ทอมเม้มปาก พยักหน้าหัวเราะคิกคักกับท่าทีขัดเขิน แต่ยังคงปากแข็งไม่เปลี่ยนแปลงของเพื่อน สักพักถัดมาจึงหันไปหาคริส พยักเพยิดให้เดินตามไปหลังร้านเพื่อเตรียมการต่างๆ ให้พร้อมสำหรับเปิดร้านในวันนั้น

 

               “งานนี้คุณไม่ต้องลำบากเทรนก็ได้นะครับ เดี๋ยวผมเป็นพี่เลี้ยงดูแลคุณเฮมสเวิร์ธให้เอง”

               “คริส—” คริสแทรกขึ้นมาทันควัน “เรียกผมว่าคริสก็ได้ครับ เราเองก็ไม่ใช่คนห่างคนไกล… อีกอย่างหนึ่ง เรียกผมด้วยชื่อจริงอาจจะง่ายกว่านะครับ”

               “อ้า... ไม่อยากพูดคำนี้เลย แต่คงต้องรบกวนอีกแล้ว ขอโทษนะครับทอม ถ้าอย่างนั้นก็ฝากดูแลคุณคริสด้วย” เจ้าของร้านเอ่ยตอบอย่างสุภาพ ผงกศีรษะให้คู่สนทนาแทนคำขอโทษไปพร้อมกัน ก่อนจัดแจงอุปกรณ์และเครื่องมือต่างๆ ให้เข้าที่ “ไว้ผมจะชงชาเลี้ยงแทนคำขอบคุณนะ ทั้งคู่เลย” แล้วก็ยิ้มให้แทนคำขอบคุณ “แต่ถ้าคุณคริสชอบเครื่องดื่มแบบอื่น ผมก็ทำให้ได้นะครับ”

               “เอิร์ลเกรย์ใส่นม” ทอมพยักหน้า หัวเราะแหะๆ ให้เจ้าของร้าน “อย่าหาว่าผมน่าเบื่อเลยนะ เพราะผมชอบชาที่คุณชงมากเลยครับ” และเดินนำชายหนุ่มผมทองไปด้านหลังเคาน์เตอร์ซึ่งมีประตูเชื่อมต่อไปยังหลังร้าน และส่วนที่พัก “งั้นคุณก็เรียกผมว่าทอม โอเคไหม?”

 

ทอมหมุนตัวกลับมา ใบหน้ามีรอยยิ้มเจิดจ้าแบบที่คนทั่วไปมองแล้วต้องหลงใหล แต่ครั้งนี้แตกต่างตรงที่มันเป็นรอยยิ้มหวานที่ส่งให้คริสโดยตรง ดวงตาเป็นประกายไม่ยอมละจากใบหน้าคมจนคนถูกมองต้องหลุบตาลงต่ำเมื่อรู้สึกว่าใบหน้าตนเริ่มร้อนผ่าว มือเรียวอีกข้างหนึ่งของทอมจับหมุนลูกบิดประตูค้างไว้ แล้วใช้แผ่นหลังของตนดันประตูให้เปิดออก ผายมือให้อีกฝ่ายเดินนำเข้าไปก่อน

 

แม้กระทั่งท่าทางเวลาเดิน เวลาขยับตัว ก็ยังดูดี แล้วยังรอยยิ้มกับสายตาหวานหยดที่มองมา—ไม่สิ จริงๆ ตอนเห็นเขาที่หอสมุด เขาก็มองทุกคนด้วยสายตาแบบนี้แหละ อีกอย่างก็คือ เพอร์เฟกต์ขนาดนี้ควรจะมีแฟนแล้วไม่ใช่เหรอ? _หยุดความคิดของนายเดี๋ยวนี้ คริส!_

 

คริสพยายามหาเหตุผลต่างๆ นานามาหักล้างความคิดเข้าข้างตัวเอง แต่ดูเหมือนว่าจะไม่ได้ผล เมื่อทอมยังคงมองเขาด้วยสายตาที่เหมือนกับแฝงความรู้สึกอะไรบางอย่าง และเป็นเช่นนี้ทุกครั้งเวลาที่พวกเขาเจอกัน แต่คริสก็ยังมีมารยาทพอที่จะไม่หลุดปากถามเรื่องส่วนตัวของอีกฝ่ายไป

 

เวลานี้ลูกค้ายังไม่มาก จึงยังพอมีเวลาให้พนักงานพาร์ทไทม์คนใหม่ได้เรียนรู้งานโดยยังไม่ต้องปฏิบัติจริง ทอมจึงเล่ากระบวนการการดำเนินงานของร้านนี้ ตั้งแต่ลูกค้าก้าวเข้ามา สั่งเครื่องดื่มหรือขนมหวานที่เคาน์เตอร์ และเงื่อนไขอื่นเพิ่มเติมเกี่ยวกับการรับออเดอร์ เช่น ระดับความหวานของเครื่องดื่ม ขนาดขนมหรือแก้วน้ำที่ลูกค้าต้องการ หรือแม้กระทั่งท็อปปิ้งขนมหวานต่างๆ อย่างละเอียด รวมไปถึงมารยาทในการสอบถามเพิ่มเติม หรือการขออนุญาตทำความสะอาดโต๊ะ ราวกับเป็นเจ้าของร้านเองก็ไม่ปาน

 

คริสยืนฟังเสียงนุ่มของอีกฝ่ายที่อธิบายพร้อมออกภาษามือทีละขั้นตอนอย่างตั้งอกตั้งใจ สมองพยายามประมวลผลสิ่งที่ถูกเอ่ยออกมาแล้วกลืนน้ำลายลงคออย่างยากลำบาก ไม่ใช่เพราะรายละเอียดเยอะเกินไป และไม่ใช่เพราะท้องไส้กำลังปั่นป่วน แต่สำเนียงบริติชของทอม สำหรับเขาแล้วเป็นเสียงที่น่าหลงใหลเกินกว่าจะต้านทานจริงๆ

 

_ให้ตายเถอะ มีเสน่ห์เป็นบ้า…_

 

พนักงานพาร์ทไทม์คนใหม่รีบสลัดความคิดประหลาดออกไปจากหัว แต่ดูเหมือนฟ้าจะไม่เป็นใจกับเขานัก

 

               “คริส? คุณคริสครับ?”

               “อ๊ะ… ครับ?”

               ทอมมุ่นคิ้วเล็กน้อยหลังจากเห็นคริสทำหน้าตาเหม่อลอย ไม่แน่ใจว่าสิ่งที่พูดไปนั้นเข้าหูอีกฝ่ายบ้างหรือเปล่า “มีอะไรตรงไหนสงสัยไหมครับ? ให้ผมอธิบายเพิ่มไหม?”

               “ไม่...ไม่มีครับ”

               “แน่ใจ?” ทอมทวนคำถามย้ำ ยื่นหน้าเข้ามาใกล้กว่าเดิม

               “ผมทวนให้ฟังก็ได้นะ” คริสยิ้มตอบ ไม่แน่ใจว่าเป็นยิ้มแบบไหนถึงทำให้อีกฝ่ายยอมถอยกลับไปก้าวหนึ่ง

 

_กลิ่นน้ำหอม..._

 

               “ฮึ… โอเค ผมคิดว่าคุณไม่ได้ฟังซะอีก” ทอมพยักหน้า แล้วหันหลังกลับไปเปิดตู้เก็บผ้า หยิบผ้ากันเปื้อนสีน้ำตาลพิมพ์ลายชื่อร้านยื่นส่งให้กับอีกฝ่าย “เอาเถอะ ระหว่างทำงานถ้ามีอะไรสงสัยก็ถามได้นะครับ”

               “ไม่ใช่ว่าวันนี้คุณต้องเป็นลูกค้าเหรอครับ?” คริสถาม อมยิ้มไปพลาง

 

ทอมไม่ตอบคำถามนั้น เพียงหัวเราะขึ้นจมูก ไหวไหล่เล็กน้อยเหมือนไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่อะไร แล้วหยิบผ้ากันเปื้อนอีกผืนหนึ่งมาสวมบ้าง จัดแจงหยิบเบเกอรี่ เค้ก และขนมหวานต่างๆ ที่ตกแต่งในธีมคริสต์มาสจำนวนหนึ่งออกมาจากตู้เย็น เพื่อนำไปวางไว้ในตู้หน้าร้าน โดยมีคริสเป็นผู้ช่วยถือออกมา

 

               “เบเกอรี่น่ากินจังเลยนะครับ” คริสพึมพำ ขณะหยิบเค้กวานิลลาประดับด้วยก้อนน้ำตาลรูปซานตาคลอสและสโนว์แมนชิ้นหนึ่งส่งให้ทอม เพื่อจัดวางบนชั้นในตู้เย็น

               “เอาไว้จบงานวันนี้แล้ว ถ้าพอมีเหลือ จะลองชิมก็ได้นะ” เจ้าของร้านตอบติดเสียงหัวเราะในลำคอ สองมือง่วนอยู่กับการตีฟองนมสำหรับใส่ในเครื่องดื่ม

               “ผมการันตีความอร่อยได้เลยครับ ถ้าคุณไม่ถือว่าผมเป็นพวกมีความลำเอียงกับขนมประเภทเค้กล่ะก็นะ” ทอมเสริม ยื่นมือไปรับเค้กอีกก้อนหนึ่งที่ถูกลำเลียงส่งมาโดยไม่ได้หันไปมอง

               “โอ้ อย่างนั้นเหรอครับ? ผมก็ชอบกินของหวานนะ เค้กก็ชอบ—”

               และเป็นความบังเอิญพอดิบพอดีที่ฝ่ามือใหญ่แตะถูกมือที่เล็กกว่า ในระหว่างส่งมอบขนมให้แก่กัน “อะ ขอโทษครับ พอดีผมไม่ทันมอง—”

               “โอ๊ะ” แต่ความเย็นของมือข้างนั้นทำให้คริสตัดสินใจไม่ปล่อย “ให้ผมเรียงแทนไหม? มือคุณ—”

               “ไม่—ไม่เป็นไรครับ จะหมดแล้วนี่…” พูดจบทอมก็ค่อยๆ ดึงมือตัวเองออก ก้มศีรษะแทนคำขอโทษและขอบคุณในความหวังดีไปในคราวเดียวกัน

 

คริสคิดว่าตัวเองต้องตาฝาดไปแน่ๆ ที่เห็นใบหูของทอมขึ้นสีเรื่อ

 

เสียงกระดิ่งหน้าร้านดังขึ้นอีกครั้ง ดึงสติของทุกคนให้กลับมาอยู่ที่ประตูทางเข้า

 

คู่รักชายหนุ่มและหญิงสาวก้าวเข้ามาในร้านพร้อมกับเด็กชายอายุประมาณห้าขวบอีกคนหนึ่ง พวกเขาหยุดนั่งลงที่โซฟาติดขอบกระจกหน้าร้าน เด็กชายหยิบเมนูที่อยู่บนโต๊ะออกมากางด้วยความตื่นเต้น และหันไปมองรอบตัว ก่อนที่จะกึ่งวิ่งกึ่งกระโดดมาที่หน้าตู้ขนมพร้อมรอยยิ้มกว้าง

 

               “ถ้าอย่างนั้นผมไปรับออเดอร์ก่อนนะครับ” คริสว่า พลางยิ้มให้ทอมและโอโรแฟร์ แล้วลุกขึ้นยืนเต็มความสูง ก่อนหันไปหาเด็กชายที่ทำท่าสนอกสนใจกับขนมเค้กตกแต่งด้วยตัวการ์ตูนแบบต่างๆ ที่วางเรียงกันอยู่ในตู้

 

เด็กชายใช้นิ้วจิ้มบนกระจกหน้าตู้ ชี้ไปยังหน้าขนมเค้กชิ้นหนึ่งซึ่งมีรูปวาดของซานตาคลอสเป็นหน้าเค้ก ร้องบอกด้วยน้ำเสียงร่าเริง “อยากได้อันนี้คับ!”

 

คริสกำลังจะอ้าปากถาม แต่ทอมนั้นเร็วกว่า

 

               “นี่เหรอครับ?” ทอมยื่นมือเข้าไปในตู้ ชี้เค้กก้อนที่คาดว่าลูกค้าตัวน้อย เล็งไว้ เมื่อเด็กชายพยักหน้ารัวเร็วแทนคำตอบ จึงค่อยหยิบมันออกมาใส่จานกระเบื้องใบใหญ่ “ราดท็อปปิ้งอะไรเพิ่มไหมครับ หนูน้อย?”

               “เอาช็อคโกแลต!” เด็กชายเงยหน้าขึ้นมองทอม อีกครู่ถัดมาจึงหันไปหาเจ้าของร้านด้วยสายตาเปี่ยมความหวัง “ผมอยากได้รูปซุปเปอร์ฮีโร่ พี่ชายวาดให้หน่อยสิคับ!”

 

โอโรแฟร์หันกลับมาสบตากับทอมที่มีสีหน้ากระอักกระอ่วนใจแล้วอมยิ้ม ดวงตาสีมรกตฉายความเอ็นดู ก่อนจะส่ายหน้าเล็กน้อยด้วยความขบขัน แล้วดึงจานขนมเค้กเข้าหาตัว

 

               “เคสนี้ผมรับเองก็แล้วกันครับ ทอม” เอ่ยจบโอโรแฟร์ก็หยิบขวดท็อปปิ้งช็อคโกแลตคว่ำลง ตวัดมือวาดลวดลายลงบนที่ว่างในจานอย่างรวดเร็ว และไม่ลืมที่จะใส่ข้อความ _Merry Christmas Eve_ พร้อมกับโรยผงโกโก้ตกแต่งลงไปด้วย “เรียบร้อย! รบกวนคุณคริสยกไปเสิร์ฟที่โต๊ะให้คุณลูกค้าหน่อยนะครับ”

               “อะ ไม่รบกวนเลยครับ ผมเป็นพนักงานร้านแล้วนะ!” คริสโบกไม้โบกมือ หันไปมองทอมและโอโรแฟร์แล้วหัวเราะแหะ ดึงผ้ากันเปื้อนพิมพ์ลายชื่อร้านที่เขาสวมอยู่ขึ้นโชว์ชายหนุ่มอีกสองคนที่เหลือ

 

ครู่ถัดมาหญิงสาวที่คาดว่าเป็นมารดาของเด็กชายจึงเดินมาที่เคาน์เตอร์เพื่อสั่งเครื่องดื่มสำหรับเธอ สามี และลูกชาย ทอมเป็นคนรับออเดอร์นั้น ควบกับแคชเชียร์เก็บเงินไปพร้อมกัน จนคริสได้แต่สงสัยว่าแท้จริงแล้วพวกเขาอาจไม่ต้องการพนักงานพาร์ทไทม์ก็เป็นได้…

 

               “คริส!”

               “ครับ?”

               “เครื่องดื่มเรียบร้อยแล้ว ยกไปเสิร์ฟให้ทีนะครับ” ทอมว่า แล้วรับแก้วคาปูชิโนกับชาร้อนจากมือของโอโรแฟร์ และไม่ลืมที่จะหยิบแก้วเปล่าสามใบสำหรับใส่น้ำดื่มวางบนถาดวางเครื่องดื่ม พร้อมป้ายหมายเลขโต๊ะและใบเสร็จรับเงิน

               “ได้เลย!” คริสที่ยืนอยู่หน้าเคาน์เตอร์ยื่นมือจะไปจับถาด แต่สายตาของเขาจับจ้องอยู่ที่โต๊ะของลูกค้าจนไม่ทันมองมือของทอมที่หวังดีเลื่อนถาดเข้ามาให้ สองมือใหญ่ๆ ของคริสจึงกุมฝ่ามือเรียวได้รูปของทอมไว้ทั้งสองข้างอย่างเต็มเม็ดเต็มหน่วย…

 

คริสหันหน้ากลับมา สบกับดวงตาสีฟ้าอมเขียวที่กำลังเหวอเข้าอย่างจัง ทอมอ้าปากค้างไปสองวินาที และเมื่อดึงสติกลับมาได้จึงรีบชักมือกลับ แต่ครั้งนี้อ้อยอิ่งกว่าเดิมอย่างชัดเจน และสายตาที่มองมานั้น...

 

ทอมไม่ใช่คนมือเล็ก เรื่องนั้นเขารู้ตัวดี แต่ก็ไม่เคยคิดว่าจะเจอมือของใครคนอื่นที่ทั้งหนาและใหญ่กว่าจนมือของเขาดูเล็กลงไปถนัดตาแบบนี้

 

_มือของคริส… อุ่น_

 

               “ขอโทษครับ! ผม เอ่อ—” ทอมรีบก้มหน้าก้มตากล่าวขอโทษขอโพย แบมือขึ้นระดับอกแสดงถึงความไม่ตั้งใจ แต่สมองยังไม่ทันคิดประมวลผลประโยคถัดไปได้ก็ถูกแทรกขึ้นมา

               “ไม่ต้องขอโทษทุกครั้งไปก็ได้ครับ ทอม” คริสหัวเราะอีกครั้งเมื่อเห็นท่าทางของอีกฝ่าย _ทอมกำลังเขิน_ _?_ แล้วยกมือข้างหนึ่งขึ้นชี้หน้าเตือนอย่างไม่ยี่หระ “ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่ต้องขอโทษสักหน่อย และอีกอย่างถ้าจำเป็นต้องพูดจริงๆ มันก็ควรเป็นฝ่ายผมที่พูด เพราะผมไม่ได้มองเอง ไม่ใช่ความผิดคุณเลย”

               “ครับ ตะ...แต่รีบเอาไปเสิร์ฟเถอะ!” พูดจบทอมก็รีบผายมือไปทางโต๊ะของลูกค้า “โต๊ะเบอร์เจ็ดนะ”

 

_ก็ยังเป็นคนที่เอาใจใส่ผู้อื่นอย่างเสมอต้นเสมอปลายไม่มีเปลี่ยน_

 

               “ครับ ครับ จะไปเดี๋ยวนี้ล่ะครับ!” คริสขยิบตา ยกยิ้มที่คิดว่าหล่อที่สุดในชีวิตบวกกับโครงหน้าที่ดูดีราวกับเทพบุตรอยู่แล้วสาดไปให้กับทอม

 

โอโรแฟร์ที่เป็นผู้เห็นเหตุการณ์ทั้งหมดลอบหัวเราะกับตนเองเบาๆ ก่อนจะหันไปมองคนตัวสูงที่อยู่ข้างๆ ด้วยความเอ็นดูเหมือนจะรู้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น

 

               “คนนี้เหรอ เหตุผลที่ทำให้คุณยังทำงานอยู่ที่หอสมุดน่ะครับ?” น้ำเสียงนุ่มเอ่ยกระซิบถามเมื่อแน่ใจว่าผู้ที่กำลังถูกกล่าวถึงอยู่ไกลเกินกว่าระยะที่จะได้ยินบทสนทนา พยักเพยิดไปทางชายหนุ่มผมทองที่เพิ่งยกถาดแก้วเครื่องดื่มไปเสิร์ฟ

               “อะ—” ทอมสะดุ้งเล็กน้อย ก่อนหันกลับมาทั้งที่ใบหน้ายังมีรอยยิ้มอยู่เต็มแก้ม แล้วรีบยกมือขึ้นปิดปากตนเอง ถึงแม้จะรู้ว่าคงปิดบังความรู้สึกอันท่วมท้นในเวลานี้ไม่ได้ก็ตามที เพราะแววตาของทอมในตอนนี้แสดงออกชัดเจนยิ่งกว่าที่ผ่านมา “คุณก็รู้ว่าผมชอบอ่านหนังสือ...”

               “...ทั้งที่จะไปที่อื่นที่ใหญ่กว่านี้ก็ได้ด้วยซ้ำ?” โอโรแฟร์เอียงคอถาม ไม่ได้ต้องการคำตอบจริงจังนัก “จริงสิ ผมก็ไม่น่าถามนี่นะ แววตาคุณเวลามองคุณคริสก็ชัดเจนขนาดนี้แล้—”

               “คุณโอโรแฟร์!”

               “ครับ?” ใบหน้างดงามราวรูปปั้นสลักของเจ้าของร้านถูกแต้มด้วยรอยยิ้มบนมุมปาก ก่อนที่ฝ่ามือเรียวจะรวบผมสีเงินกลับไปด้านหลัง แล้วมัดรวบด้วยยางรัดผม ไม่ได้มีทีท่าเดือดเนื้อร้อนใจเหมือนคนที่ยืนอยู่ข้างๆ “เขินเขาล่ะสิ...”

               “ไม่! เอ่อ—” พอถูกคำพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงหวานเอ่ยแทงใจเช่นนี้ ทอมอ้ำอึ้ง อ้าปากจะเถียงแต่ก็ไม่รู้ว่าควรจะพูดอะไรเพื่อต่อบทสนทนา มือทั้งสองข้างของ ชายหนุ่มประสานกันที่สุดปลายแขนแก้เขิน ก้มหน้าลงมองขนมเบเกอรี่ต่างๆ ในตู้แทนใบหน้าของคู่สนทนา “ผมหมายถึง… มันชัดขนาดนั้นเลยเหรอ?”

               “ก็มองเห็นตั้งแต่หัวซอยยันท้ายซอย...” โอโรแฟร์พยักหน้าช้าๆ แล้วยกมือขึ้นตบบ่าอีกฝ่ายให้กำลังใจ “อันที่จริง ผมว่าเขาก็ชัดเจนในระดับนึงนะ แล้วก็… ถ้ามีใครซักคนมาอยู่ข้างๆ ในวันที่อากาศหนาวๆ แบบนี้มันก็น่าจะเป็นเรื่องดีไม่ใช่เหรอครับ ทอม?”

 

ทอมนิ่งไปพักหนึ่ง ไม่แน่ใจว่าควรจะเงียบ หรือควรจะแกล้งอีกฝ่ายคืนบ้างดีที่พูดจี้ใจดำเขาเข้าอย่างจัง

 

               “คุณ...พูดถึงคุณกิล-กาลัดเหรอ?” ได้ทีต้องเอาคืนบ้าง ทอมเงยหน้า หันไปหาเจ้าของร้านแล้วยกยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์

               “...”

               “เขินเหมือนกันสินะครับ” ทอมหัวเราะขึ้นจมูก ปลายนิ้วชี้ไปที่โอโรแฟร์แล้วยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่ม “ผมว่าคุณกิล-กาลัดเขาก็ชัดเจนกับคุณนะ… มากๆ เลยด้วย...”

               “โน่นแน่ะ คริสเดินกลับมาแล้ว” จู่ๆ เจ้าของร้านก็เปลี่ยนเรื่อง และทำตัวยุ่งกะทันหัน โดยการเทนมสดลงในแก้วแล้วใช้เครื่องตีฟองนมทำฟองนมเผื่อสำหรับลูกค้ารายถัดๆ ไป

 

พอดีกับที่ลูกค้ากลุ่มใหม่ก้าวเข้ามาในร้าน โอโรแฟร์จึงหันไปหาคริสแล้วทำภาษามือเป็นเชิงบอกให้ออกไปต้อนรับ และทำเมินบทสนทนาเมื่อครู่ที่คุยกับทอมเสียสนิท

 

               “ครับ ครับ! ยินดีต้อนรับครับ!” คริสยืนกอดถาดเครื่องดื่มไว้ด้านหน้าลำตัว หันไปทางโอโรแฟร์และทอม สาดยิ้มพร้อมขยิบตา พยักหน้าให้กับชายหนุ่มอีกสองคนที่อยู่หลังเคาน์เตอร์แทนคำพูด _‘_ _ปล่อยให้เป็นหน้าที่ของผมเอง’_

 

แล้ววันนั้นทั้งวัน ถึงแม้จะหมดพลังกายไปเยอะจากจำนวนลูกค้าที่ทยอยเข้ามาไม่ขาดสาย ทั้งที่ว่าง่ายบ้าง เรื่องเยอะบ้าง แต่รอยยิ้มและเสียงหัวเราะบนใบหน้าของคริสและทอมยังคงอยู่แบบเดิมไม่เปลี่ยนแปลง ความอารมณ์ดีขี้เล่นของคริสทำให้บรรยากาศในร้านดูผ่อนคลายกว่าที่เคยมากนัก แต่ก็ต้องยอมรับในระดับหนึ่งว่าลูกค้าหลายคนที่เข้ามาไม่ได้มีความตั้งใจแค่จะแวะมากินของหวาน ซึ่งทอมก็พอจะเดาได้จากน้ำเสียงและท่าทางของลูกค้าหลายคนที่ลอบมองเจ้าของร้านไม่วางตา อีกทั้งเมนูพิเศษที่มีเฉพาะวันนี้ก็ดูจะหมดเร็วมากๆ ด้วย

 

_รวมไปถึงคริส..._

 

พูดก็พูดเถอะ ทอมออกจะหงุดหงิดนิดหน่อยที่คริสตกเป็นเป้าสายตาตามไปด้วย แต่ก็ยังพยายามปั้นหน้ายิ้มหวาน ต้อนรับลูกค้าด้วยเสียงนุ่มเป็นเอกลักษณ์

 

รู้ตัวอีกครั้ง ฟ้าก็มืดสนิท ขนมหวานและเบเกอรี่ล็อตสุดท้ายในตู้เย็นเหลือเพียงไม่ กี่ชิ้น กับลูกค้ากลุ่มสุดท้ายที่กำลังเตรียมตัวจะลุกออกไป

 

หลังจากเก็บกวาดโต๊ะเรียบร้อย คริสหันไปมองชายหนุ่มผมหยิกที่ยืนอยู่ด้านหลังเคาน์เตอร์ กระซิบกระซาบอะไรกับเจ้าของร้านกันสองคนอย่างสนิทสนมแล้วก็ได้แต่สงสัย ตลอดทั้งวันถึงแม้จะยุ่ง ก็ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่ารอยยิ้มของทอม (ที่ยิ้มให้ลูกค้า) เป็นกำลังใจชั้นยอดในการทำงาน ถึงจะเป็นแค่งานพาร์ทไทม์ใช้แต่แรงงานก็ตามที และตลอดทั้งวัน เขาหยุดอดคิดเข้าข้างตัวเองไม่ได้ แต่ความสัมพันธ์ของ โอโรแฟร์กับทอมในตอนนี้ทำให้เขาเริ่มแคลงใจขึ้นมานิดๆ

 

_แฟน_ _? นั่นสิ ถ้าไม่ใช่แฟนแล้วจะยอมมาช่วยงานให้ฟรีๆ อย่างนั้นเหรอ?_

 

               ไวเท่าความคิด ขายาวๆ ของคริสก้าวไปหยุดอยู่หน้าเคาน์เตอร์ เท้าแขนบนตู้เค้กแล้วเอ่ยขัด “ทำอะไรกันอยู่น่ะครับ กระซิบกระซาบกันสองคน ให้ผมร่วมวงด้วยสิ”

               “อ๊ะ คริส” ทอมหันมาก่อน แน่นอนว่ามาพร้อมรอยยิ้ม ดูท่าว่าพลังของเขายังเหลือล้นอย่างเคย หรืออย่างน้อยก็เป็นพลังที่เป็นกำลังใจให้กับคนรอบข้างได้ดี “คุยกันเรื่องหนังสือน่ะครับ พอดีเจอเรื่องน่าสนใจเลยเอามาฝากคุณโอโรแฟร์เค้าน่ะ” น้ำเสียงที่ใช้ก็ยังมีชีวิตชีวา เหมือนกับว่ายังใช้พลังงานไปไม่ถึงครึ่งอย่างไรอย่างนั้น

               “เรื่องอะไรเหรอครับ?” คริสถาม ชะเง้อคอมองด้วยความอยากรู้อยากเห็น “ให้ผมดูด้วยสิ!”

               “เอาไว้วันไหนคุณแวะไปหอสมุด ผมจะเก็บไว้ให้ โอเคไหมครับ?” พูดพลางหยิบสมาร์ทโฟนขึ้นมาเปิดดู เช็กเวลาบนหน้าจอ กวาดสายตาอ่านข้อความที่เข้ามา สีหน้าตกใจเล็กน้อย แล้วจึงเงยหน้ามองคริสอีกครั้ง “อะ... นี่ก็ดึกแล้ว น่าจะได้เวลากลับแล้วนะครับ”

               “เฮ้ๆ นี่จบงานก็ไล่กลับกันง่ายๆ แบบนี้เลยเหรอครับ จะใจร้ายเกินไปแล้วนะ” คริสตอบติดตลก แต่คราวนี้ทอมไม่ขำด้วย _แปลก_

               “อ๊ะ จริงด้วย! ค่าจ้าง… ผมยังไม่ได้ให้คุณคริสเลย” โอโรแฟร์โพล่งขึ้น แล้วรีบเดินไปจะกดเปิดลิ้นชัก แต่ทอมก็ขวางเขาไว้

               “ไม่เป็นไร เรื่องค่าจ้างเดี๋ยวค่อยมาเคลียร์ก็ได้ครับ” พูดจบทอมก็ยัดสมาร์ทโฟนใส่กระเป๋ากางเกง แล้วเดินอ้อมมาหน้าตู้เบเกอรี่ ดึงเชือกผูกผ้ากันเปื้อนแล้วถอดออกอย่างลวกๆ กึ่งดึงกึ่งลากแขนที่เต็มด้วยมัดกล้ามเนื้อของคริสกลับไปหลังร้านอย่างรีบร้อน “เปลี่ยนชุดแล้วกลับกันเถอะ คริส!”

               “เดี๋ยวสิครับ ทอม!” เสียงตะโกนไล่หลังของโอโรแฟร์ตามมา ขายาวๆ ก้าวมาขวางที่หน้าประตูก่อนที่ทั้งสองคนจะได้เดินออกมาจากส่วนที่พักหลังร้าน “ผมยังไม่ได้เลี้ยงพวกคุณเลย”

               “นึกขึ้นได้ว่ามีธุระด่วนน่ะครับ นี่ก็ใกล้จะได้เวลาแล้ว เอาไว้วันหลังค่อยเลี้ยงก็แล้วกันนะ!” ฝ่ามือเรียวตลบฮู้ดเสื้อกันหนาวคลุมศีรษะหลังพันผ้าพันคอเพิ่มความอบอุ่นเสร็จสรรพ และแทรกตัวออกมา โดยมีคริสเดินตามมาด้วยอย่างงงๆ

               “แล้วคุณคริสล่ะครับ?”

               “ผม—” คริสอ้ำอึ้ง แต่ก่อนที่จะได้พูดต่อ “อ—”

               “คริสจะไปกับผม มาเถอะครับ!” ทอมไม่ปล่อยให้คริสได้ต่อบทสนทนา แล้วรีบลากอีกฝ่ายไปหยุดอยู่หน้าประตู ตะโกนบอกเจ้าของร้าน เหมือนจะร้อนอกร้อนใจเกินไปอย่างไรชอบกล “หนังสือเล่มนั้นผมคั่นหน้าที่น่าสนใจไว้ให้แล้ว อย่าลืมอ่านด้วยนะครับ คุณโอโรแฟร์!”

 

ทอมโบกมือลาโอโรแฟร์เป็นครั้งสุดท้าย แล้วเอื้อมมือไปเปิดประตูร้าน ลากคริสที่ดูจะยังสับสนงุนงงกับเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นออกไปในความมืดท่ามกลางค่ำคืนที่มีหิมะโปรยปรายล้อเล่นกับแสงไฟ แต่พนักงานพาร์ทไทม์คนใหม่ก็ไม่ลืมที่จะโบกมือลาเจ้าของร้านเป็น ครั้งสุดท้ายก่อนที่จะเดินตามออกมา

 

หลังจากที่ปล่อยให้ทอมลากเขาออกมาจากร้านอย่างไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ย คริสตัดสินใจเกร็งแขนเล็กน้อย เมื่อมั่นใจว่าเขาและทอมยืนอยู่ห่างจากร้านกาแฟกรีนวู้ดมาพอสมควร เพื่อให้อีกฝ่ายรู้สึกตัวและหยุดฝีเท้าลง ทุกอย่างเกิดขึ้นไวเกินไปจนสมองของเขาที่อ่อนล้าอยู่แล้วจากการทำงานพิเศษเริ่มประมวลผลไม่ทัน แรกเริ่มเดิมทีคิดว่าตนจะถูกไล่กลับเนื่องจากเป็นก้างขวางคอ แต่กลายเป็นว่าตอนนี้เขาอยู่กับทอมเพียงลำพัง แทนที่จะเป็นทอมกับโอโรแฟร์ ความคิดที่ตีกันในหัวทำให้คริสมีความคิดอยากจะกลับไปซุกตัวลงใต้ผ้าห่มอุ่นๆ แล้วภาวนาว่าในฝันเขาจะได้พบกับทอมอีกครั้งในสถานการณ์ที่ดีกว่านี้—เอาเป็นว่าสับสนน้อยกว่านี้ก็แล้วกัน

 

               “โอ้ ขอโทษครับ” คำขอโทษดูจะเป็นคำที่ติดปากของทอมไปแล้ว แต่นั่นก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องแปลกใหม่ ทอมรีบปล่อยมือออกจากแขนของคริสทันทีที่รู้สึกตัว

               “ไม่ได้ทำอะไรผิด ไม่จำเป็นต้องขอโทษหรอกครับ” คริสตอบ เอนหลังพิงกำแพงตึกแล้วพ่นลมหายใจออกมา ความอุ่นของลมปะทะกับความเย็นของอากาศก่อให้เกิดควันสีขาวขึ้นจางๆ “แล้วนี่สรุป คุณจะรีบไปไหนกันครับ ถึงต้องพาผมมาด้วยแบบนี้?”

 

แสงไฟสลัวจากหลอดไฟข้างถนนทำให้ระยะการมองเห็นไม่ชัดเจนนัก

 

               ทอมเงียบไปพักใหญ่ ครู่หนึ่งจึงถอนใจออกมาแล้วลั่นวาจาตอบตามความจริง “ไม่ได้ไปไหนหรอกครับ นี่ก็จะเที่ยงคืนแล้ว คิดว่าจะกลับไปพักแล้วล่ะ”

               “อ้าว ไหนเมื่อกี้นี้บอกคุณโอโรแฟร์ว่ามีธุระไงครับ?” คริสเลิกคิ้ว จู่ๆ ก็สงสัยขึ้นมาเลยหลุดปากถามไปดื้อๆ “มีเหตุผลอะไรอื่นหรือเปล่า?”

 

_หนังสือเล่มนั้น_

 

               “เป็นคำไหว้วานจากคนรู้จักคนหนึ่งน่ะครับ ไม่มีอะไรต้องกังวลหรอก” ทอมหมุนตัวกลับมาเผชิญหน้ากับชายหนุ่มที่ตัวใหญ่กว่า มือข้างหนึ่งล้วงกระเป๋ากางเกง หยิบกระเป๋าสตางค์ออกมาแล้วยื่นเงินจำนวนหนึ่งให้ “...ส่วนอันนี้ค่าจ้างของพนักงานพาร์ทไทม์ครับ”

 

คริสยื่นมือไปรับเงินค่าจ้างจากมือของอีกฝ่าย

 

...และไม่ได้ปล่อยมือข้างนั้นอีก

 

ชายหนุ่มถือวิสาสะรวบมือข้างนั้นไว้และดึงเข้าหาตัว อีกมือหนึ่งเลื่อนไปจับที่ ปลายคางของอีกฝ่าย เชยขึ้นเล็กน้อยพอให้แสงไฟตกกระทบใบหน้าขาวภายใต้ฮู้ดเสื้อกันหนาวที่เจ้าตัวสวมใส่อยู่

 

ดวงตาสีฟ้าอมเขียวเบิกกว้าง เมื่อถูกอีกฝ่ายสัมผัสโดยไม่ได้คาดคิด

 

               “คริส...”

               “เกิดอะไรขึ้นกันแน่ครับ?” คริสถาม น้ำเสียงหนักแน่นเกินกว่าจะเป็นการพูดคุยล้อเล่นเหมือนที่ผ่านมา และทอมก็ยืนยันความรู้สึกนั้นได้ด้วยแววตาจริงจังที่คาดคั้นหาคำตอบ

               “ไม่เกี่ยวกับคุณหรอกครับ วางใจเถอะ” เขาโกหกคำโต ทั้งที่มันเกี่ยวข้องเต็มๆ “ถ้างั้นก็แยกกันตรงนี้แล้วกัน คุณก็กลับไปพักได้แล้ว วันนี้น่าจะเหนื่อยไม่ใช่เหรอ?” และฝืนยิ้มออกไปทั้งที่ในใจยังอยากซึมซับความอบอุ่นจากมือของคริสให้นานกว่านี้

 

ตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมา เวลาที่เขาทั้งสองคนอยู่ด้วยกันมักจะเป็นช่วงเวลาที่เจอกันในหอสมุด และมีคนอื่นอยู่ร่วมวงสนทนาด้วยเสมอ ทอมจึงไม่ค่อยรู้สึกอึดอัดนัก แต่ครั้งนี้ต่างออกไปเมื่อเหลือกันเพียงลำพัง หลายสิ่งหลายอย่างอาจไม่เป็นไปตามที่คิด และสิ่งที่เขากลัวที่สุด คือกลัวว่าเมื่อคริสรู้ความจริงแล้วจะทำให้มองหน้ากันไม่ติดอีก

 

ด้วยความที่คริสเป็นคนร่าเริง ตลกเฮฮา เข้ากับคนอื่นได้ง่าย ซ้ำยังไม่ค่อยเย่อหยิ่งถือตัว นอกจากชอบขี้โม้โอ้อวดเรื่องรูปร่างและความหล่อของตัวเอง (ซึ่งไม่ได้จริงจังนัก) แต่คริสเคยเล่าให้เขาฟังว่ากว่าจะมาถึงจุดที่ได้หุ่นสมชายชาตรีแบบนี้มาก็ไม่ง่าย ต้องคุมอาหารและเข้ายิมอย่างสม่ำเสมอ จึงไม่ใช่เรื่องยากอะไรเลยที่ทอมจะรู้สึกชื่นชมในความทุ่มเท แต่ไม่เคยคิดว่าจะเลยเถิดจนก่อเกิดเป็นความรู้สึกที่มากกว่านั้น _มากกว่าเพื่อน_

 

สถานการณ์ตอนนี้สุ่มเสี่ยง และทอมก็ไม่อยากสูญเสียความสัมพันธ์อันล้ำค่านี้ไป จึงเลือกตัดสินใจที่จะถอยหลังออกมา

 

               “ทอม...”

 

คนถูกเรียกชื่อหลบตา และผละจากไออุ่นของร่างตรงหน้า ก้าวขายาวๆ ถอยหลังไปก้าวหนึ่ง

 

               “มองผมสิ บอกผมมาว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น” คริสรับรู้ถึงความผิดปกติที่เกิดขึ้น จึงยื่นแขนออกไป สองมือหนาๆ วางบนไหล่ของอีกฝ่าย กดน้ำหนักลงเล็กน้อยแทนคำพูด _ผมอยู่ตรงนี้_ “ทอม!”

               “ไม่มีอะไรจริงๆ ครับ” ทอมหลับตาลง ส่ายหน้าเล็กน้อยพร้อมถอนหายใจ แล้วฝืนยิ้มออกมา “เราแยกกันตรงนี้ แล้วกลับไปพักผ่อนเถอะ” หวังเพียงแค่ว่าคนตรงหน้าจะเชื่อในคำพูดของเขา และทำตามที่บอกแต่โดยดี

               “...”

               “ถ้าคุณไม่มีอะไรแล้ว ผมขอตัวนะ”

 

คริสไม่ตอบ แต่ก็ไม่ได้ขยับตัวไปไหน ยังยืนนิ่งอยู่ที่เดิม แต่แขนทั้งสองข้างหดกลับเข้าหาลำตัว สายตายังคงจับนิ่งบนร่างสูงโปร่งตรงหน้า

 

สิ่งเดียวที่จางหายไปคือรอยยิ้มบนใบหน้าของคริส

 

               “คริส?”

               “...จะกลับไปที่ร้านเหรอครับ?” เสียงทุ้มแหบต่ำเอ่ยถามท่ามกลางความเงียบน่าอึดอัดของบทสนทนาที่ขาดห้วง “ผมน่าจะรู้ตั้งแต่แรกแล้ว แต่ก็ยังดึงดันตามคุณมา”

 

ครั้งนี้เป็นฝ่ายทอมที่เงียบบ้าง เขาเลิกคิ้วขึ้น แต่ก็ไม่ได้เดินหนีไป

 

               “ขอโทษนะครับ ผมไม่รู้จริงๆ” คริสว่าต่อ สองมือที่ว่างล้วงเข้าไปในกระเป๋ากางเกง ควานหาความอบอุ่นเพื่อคลายความหนาวให้กับร่างกาย โดยเฉพาะตรงตำแหน่งของหัวใจ “ถ้าอย่างนั้นก็… ฝันดีนะครับ ทอม”

               “อา...” ทอมพยักหน้า เม้มปากด้วยความลังเล _แบบนี้ดีแล้วล่ะ_ “ฝันดีครับ คริส” เว้นจังหวะไปครู่หนึ่งก่อนที่จะตัดสินใจกระซิบตอบเอ่ยคำอำลา กับเรียวริมฝีปากที่ฝืนยิ้มเบาบาง

               “ฝากทักทายคุณโอโรแฟร์อีกรอบด้วยก็แล้วกัน” คริสเอ่ยทิ้งท้าย _แบบนี้ดีแล้วล่ะ_ “...แล้วเจอกันครับ”

 

ทอมชะงัก เพราะความตั้งใจของเขาในตอนนี้ไม่ใช่การกลับไปที่ร้าน แต่ดูเหมือน คริสจะเข้าใจอะไรบางอย่างผิด หรืออย่างน้อยในความคิดเขา มันก็มีโอกาสที่จะเป็นแบบนั้น

 

               เมื่อตัดสินใจจะเสี่ยง จึงโพล่งขึ้นในจังหวะที่คริสกำลังจะหมุนตัวเดินจากไป “ผม...ไม่ได้จะกลับไปหาคุณโอโรแฟร์นะครับ”

               “อ้าว?” น้ำเสียงของคริสเต็มไปด้วยความประหลาดใจ ชายหนุ่มหันกลับมาทางต้นเสียง เอียงคอด้วยความสงสัย นิ้วมือที่ซุกอยู่ในกระเป๋ากางเกงถูกดึงออก ชี้ไปทางคู่สนทนา และถัดมาก็ชี้ไปยังทิศทางที่ร้านกรีนวู้ดคาเฟ่ตั้งอยู่ “ไม่ใช่ว่าคุณกับคุณโอโรแฟร์—”

               “เป็นเพื่อนกันครับ...” ทอมรีบแก้ ถอนหายใจด้วยเพราะว่าอยู่ดีๆ ก็รู้สึกเหมือนยกภูเขาออกจากอก เมื่อท่าทีของคริสเปลี่ยนไปอย่างเห็นได้ชัด “พูดให้ถูกก็คงเป็น...เอ่อ…แฟนของเพื่อน ไม่รู้ว่าถ้าเรียกแบบนี้แล้วจะโดนคุณโอโรแฟร์โกรธหรือเปล่า แต่ก็คงประมาณนี้ล่ะครับ ผมรู้จักกับเขาก่อนจะรู้จักกับคุณโอโรแฟร์ เพราะก่อนหน้านี้เขาแวะมาที่หอสมุดบ่อยๆ น่ะ”

               “แฟนของเพื่อน?” คริสทวนคำถามย้ำ และก่อนที่จะตั้งสติได้ “แล้วแฟนของคุณ—?” ก็หลุดคำถามที่ถ้าย้อนเวลากลับมาได้เขาคงอยากจะตบปากตัวเองแรงๆ สักร้อยครั้ง ให้สมกับความปากไวของตนเอง

 

ทอมอ้าปากค้าง อึ้งไปพักใหญ่ด้วยไม่คิดว่าจะถูกถามตรงๆ แบบนี้

 

               “เอ่อ...”

               “ขะ–ขอโทษครับ น่าจะเป็นเรื่องส่วนตัวเกินไป ไม่ต้องตอบก็ได้!” คริส ละล่ำละลัก มือทั้งสองข้างแทบจะพันกันในอากาศ ไม่รู้จะเก็บไว้ตรงไหนไม่ให้ดูประหลาดในสายตาของอีกฝ่าย “บะ–บรรยากาศมันพาไป อย่าถือสาผม—”

               “ไม่มีครับ” ทอมแทรกขึ้นกลางคัน แล้วหลุดหัวเราะออกมากับท่าทางน่าขบขันของคริส อันที่จริงก็ไม่น่าเป็นเรื่องเสียหายอะไรถ้าจะบอกให้อีกฝ่ายรู้ เพราะอย่างน้อยก็ยังพอมีข้ออ้างเผื่อให้คริสแนะนำคนรู้จักให้เขาได้ ถึงแม้ว่านั่นจะเป็นเพียงแค่การหาหัวข้อสนทนาเรื่อยเปื่อยก็ตาม

 

_โสดเหรอ! ตลกน่า! แล้วท่าทางที่มีลับลมคมในกับคุณโอโรแฟร์—_

 

               “แล้วมีใครในใจบ้างไหมครับ?” คริสนึกอยากจะตบปากตัวเองแรงๆ อีกสักฉาด ที่หลุดคำถามรุกล้ำความเป็นส่วนตัวจนเกินพอดี แต่อีกใจหนึ่งก็ลุ้นสุดตัวให้ได้รับคำตอบกลับมา

               “ที่ถามนี่ คาดหวังให้ผมตอบยังไงกันแน่ครับ?” ทอมหยั่งเชิง แล้วหรี่ตาลง เอียงคอเล็กน้อย ถามคำถามกลับแทนคำตอบ “มีคนรู้จักที่อยากแนะนำให้ผม หรือว่า...”

               “เอ่อ ก็...” พอรู้ความจริง มือไม้ของคริสที่ควรจะอยู่นิ่งก็วาดไปมากลางอากาศราวกับหาที่เก็บไม่เจอ อ้าปากจะตอบแล้วก็หุบปากฉับ แต่ปิดความดีใจในแววตาได้ไม่มิด

               “คริส...” ทอมว่า น้ำเสียงต่ำ จ้องกลับอย่างเคืองๆ แต่บรรยากาศโดยรวมของบทสนทนาดูผ่อนคลายลงชัดเจน “เวลาเพื่อนไม่มีแฟนนี่ ควรจะดีใจจนออกนอกหน้าแบบนี้เหรอครับ?”

               “ไม่ ไม่ใช่แบบนั้น ทอม!” เมื่อตอบด้วยความยินดีที่ปิดไม่มิดแฝงในน้ำเสียง คำแก้ตัวของคริสดูไร้น้ำหนักไปในทันที “ผม… หมายถึง...”

 

_ผมชอบคุณ_

 

คำนั้นติดอยู่บนริมฝีปาก ทั้งที่ปกติแล้วคริสไม่ใช่คนขี้อาย ออกจะพูดบ่อยด้วยซ้ำเวลาที่มีคนอื่นอยู่รอบข้าง ใช่ เขาพูดมันออกมาบ่อยมากเวลาที่ชอบไปหมกตัวอยู่ในหอสมุดเพื่อคุยกับทอม แต่ในวันนี้ เวลานี้ แม้เป็นคำๆ เดียวกัน กลับพูดออกไปได้ยากเหลือเกิน

 

               “หมายถึง?”

               “ให้ผมไปส่งคุณนะ”

               “ผมเดินกลับเองได้ ไม่เป็นไรหรอกครับ” ปากก็ว่าไปแบบนั้น ถึงใจจริงจะคิดอีกแบบ แต่การจะไปรบกวนคริสในยามดึกดื่นไม่ใช่นิสัยของเขา ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่ควรเอาแต่ใจโดยไม่คิดถึงความลำบากของผู้อื่น โดยเฉพาะถ้าเขาไม่เต็มใจ...

               “ทอม”

               “ครับ?”

               “ถ้างั้นก็… กลับดีๆ นะ” ส่วนทางคริสก็ไม่เคยรู้สึกอยากจะเอาหัวโขกกำแพงขนาดนี้มาก่อน ทั้งที่มีโอกาสอยู่ตรงหน้าแต่ไม่คว้าไว้ ไม่รู้จะด่าตัวเองว่าโง่หรือซื่อบื้อ ถึงจะเหมาะสม ทั้งที่อยากจะใช้เวลาอยู่ด้วยกันมากกว่านี้ แม้สักหนึ่งวินาที อะไรก็มีค่าทั้งนั้นถ้าเป็นเวลาที่ได้อยู่กับทอม

 

ทอมยิ้มตอบกลับมา ไม่ได้ขยับตัว ไม่ได้ผละจาก และยืนอยู่แบบนั้นเหมือนคาดหวัง หรือรออะไรบางอย่าง

 

               “อพาร์ตเมนต์ผมไปทางนี้” เอ่ยจบทอมก็ชี้นิ้วไปตามทางที่มุ่งตรงไปข้างหน้า “ถ้ากลับทางเดียวกัน จะเดินไปเป็นเพื่อนก่อนก็ได้นะครับ”

               “ครับ!” คริสโพล่งคำตอบออกไปโดยไม่ต้องคิด และนั่นทำให้คนฟังถึงกับหลุดหัวเราะออกมา

               “ถ้างั้นก็ไปกันเถอะ หนาวจะแย่แล้ว” พูดจบทอมก็เอื้อมมือไปตบช่วงไหล่หนาอยู่สองสามครั้ง สะกิดให้คริสเดินตามมา

 

คริสยื่นมือใหญ่ๆ ข้างที่ว่างขึ้นกุมมือขาวที่โผล่พ้นแขนเสื้อกันหนาวออกมาจนมิด และในสภาพอากาศที่มีหิมะตกปรอยๆ เช่นนี้ เขาไม่แปลกใจเลยถ้ามันจะเย็นจนเกือบแข็ง ก็เลยถือวิสาสะดึงมือข้างนั้นขึ้นจรดริมฝีปาก โดยเว้นระยะห่างไว้เล็กน้อย มือใหญ่อีกข้างหนึ่งประกบฝ่ามือไว้เพิ่มความอบอุ่น เป่าลมหายใจอ่อนบนปลายนิ้วเรียว ไล่ไปจนถึงข้อนิ้วที่ติดสีเรื่อ และจบลงบนหลังฝ่ามือที่เห็นรอยเส้นเลือดจางๆ

 

เพียงลมหายใจเท่านั้นที่แตะเรื่อบนผิว… คริสไม่ได้ล่วงเกินเขามากกว่านี้

 

               “คริส...”

               “รีบกลับเถอะครับ หนาวไม่ใช่เหรอ?” คริสเงยหน้าขึ้น สบตากับทอม และพบว่าแววตาคู่นั้นเปลี่ยนไปอีกครั้ง หวาดหวั่น หรือตื่นกลัว? ไม่แน่ใจนักว่าที่ทำลงไปเป็นสิ่งที่ถูกต้อง เขารู้เพียงแค่จะต้องลองเสี่ยง “มือ...เย็นหมดแล้ว”

               “อะ—” ทอมก้มหน้าหลบ แล้วชักมือกลับ ไม่ได้รีบร้อนเกินไปจนน่าเกลียด “ขอบคุณ… ไม่เป็นไรแล้วครับ”

               “งั้นไปกันเถอะ” พูดจบคริสก็ยกแขนหนาๆ ขึ้นพาดไหล่ทอม กึ่งดึงกึ่งลากให้เดินตามทางไปด้วยกัน “แบบนี้น่าจะอุ่นกว่าเดินคนเดียวนะ”

 

ความอบอุ่นจากร่างสูงใหญ่ที่แทรกตัวอยู่ข้างๆ ทำให้สติของทอมปั่นป่วนจนอดคิดมากไม่ได้ แม้ว่าในใจอยากจะเว้นระยะห่างระหว่างกันให้มากกว่านี้เพื่อคงความสัมพันธ์แบบเดิมไว้ แต่คริสกลับลดระยะนั้นเข้ามาด้วยตนเอง และนั่นทำให้ทอมลำบากใจ _มากๆ_

 

...แต่สุดท้ายก็พาดแขนข้างหนึ่งอ้อมเอวอีกฝ่ายไป

 

_อย่างน้อย แค่คืนนี้ก็ได้..._

 

แสงไฟสลัวตามทางทำให้คริสมองหน้าทอมได้ไม่ถนัด อีกทั้งยังมีฮู้ดเสื้อกันหนาวคอยเป็นเงาบังอีกทอดหนึ่ง ที่โผล่พ้นมาจึงเห็นเพียงปลายจมูกโด่งของคนผิวขาว ติดสีแดงเรื่อจากความเย็นของอากาศ เขาเดาไม่ออกว่าอีกฝ่ายรู้สึกอย่างไร ครั้นจะเดินไปขวางหน้าแล้วจ้องมองให้ชัดก็ดูจะเสียมารยาท แต่จากที่ทึกทัก ไม่สิ ไตร่ตรองอย่างถี่ถ้วนแล้ว เขาคิดว่าทอมกำลังเขิน ถ้าความรู้สึกที่ว่าไม่ได้เข้าข้างตัวเองเกินไปนัก

 

เส้นทางหลังจากนั้นไร้บทสนทนา มีเพียงลมหายใจที่ก่อเกิดเป็นควันสีขาวจางซึ่งลอยลับขึ้นท้องฟ้า และไออุ่นของกันและกัน

 

สายลมอ่อนพัดพาไอเย็นผ่านร่างของทั้งสองไปในขณะที่ทั้งคู่หยุดยืนอยู่หน้าประตูทางเข้า ทอมจำใจปล่อยมือ และหมุนตัวกลับมาเผชิญหน้ากับคริสโดยตรง ไม่แน่ใจนักว่าอีกฝ่ายจงใจเดินมาส่ง หรือที่พักของคริสอยู่ทางเดียวกับเขาจริงๆ

 

               “แล้วนี่ ต้องเดินไปอีกไกลไหมครับ?”

               คริสส่ายหน้าแทนคำตอบ เกาศีรษะแก้เก้อ “อีก...เอ่อ...ไม่กี่บล็อกก็ถึงแล้วครับ” และเขาก็โกหกคำโต

               “อา งั้นเหรอครับ” ทอมพยักหน้ากับตนเอง ก่อนหันไปสบตากับคริสอีกรอบให้แน่ใจ

 

คราวนี้เป็นคริส ก้มหน้าหลบสายตาที่คล้ายจะพิจารณาความจริงของคำตอบ อย่างชั่งใจ หวังแค่ว่าทอมจะเชื่อคำตอบของเขา หรือไม่อย่างนั้น...

 

               “คริส” ทอมหรี่ตา “คุณจงใจเดินมาส่งผมเหรอ?”

               เมื่อถูกมองออกอย่างง่ายดายเช่นนี้ คริสจึงยอมจำนน ยกมือทั้งสองข้างขึ้นอย่างยอมแพ้ “ก็ได้ ยอมรับก็ได้… ตามนั้นล่ะครับ”

               “ทำไม…?”

 

ลมหายใจหนักๆ ถูกปล่อยออกมาจากริมฝีปากพร้อมควันสีขาวจาง คริสก้าวเท้ามาข้างหน้า แววตามุ่งมั่นเหมือนตัดสินใจอะไรบางอย่างได้ ฝ่ามือหนาตลบฮู้ดเสื้อกันหนาวที่คลุมศีรษะของตนเองออก ราวกับเป็นการปลดปล่อยคริสอีกคนที่แฝงกายอยู่ภายในออกมา ไม่ใช่พ่อหนุ่มคริสขี้เล่นเหมือนที่ทอมเคยรู้จัก

 

เขาตัดสินใจแล้ว

 

โอกาสครั้งนี้เขาต้องไม่พลาดอีก

 

               “ผมยังชัดเจนไม่พอเหรอครับ ทอม?” คริสเอ่ย น้ำเสียงจริงจังผิดกับที่ผ่านมา จริงจังมากเกินไปจนคนฟังเริ่มรู้สึกถึงมวลอากาศหนักอึ้งรอบๆ กายจน น่าอึดอัด

               “คุณ...หมายถึงอะไร?” ทอมเม้มปากเป็นเส้นตรง ไรฟันด้านบนขบริมฝีปากล่างของตนเองจนเกือบเป็นแผล

               “ต้องให้ผมพูดทั้งหมดเลยไหมครับ?”

 

คริสเงยหน้าขึ้นฟ้า หลับตาลงแล้วสูดหายใจเข้าลึก เหมือนคนที่กำลังจะตัดสินใจทำอะไรบางอย่างด้วยความแน่วแน่ จึงขอกำลังใจจากท้องฟ้าและมวลอากาศรอบกายให้ก้าวผ่านมันไปได้

 

ในขณะที่ทอมยังคงนิ่งค้างอยู่หน้าประตู...

 

ทอมไม่แน่ใจว่าในเวลานี้ควรจะรู้สึกอย่างไร แสดงออกเช่นไรเพื่อเป็นการรักษาน้ำใจและความสัมพันธ์ไปพร้อมกัน ถ้าหากคริสตั้งใจจะบอกให้เขาเลิกการกระทำที่ทำเหมือนเขาเป็นคนพิเศษล่ะ? ที่ผ่านมาก็มีไม่กี่คนที่จะได้เห็นรอยยิ้มเฉพาะตัวของทอม และมันจะเกิดขึ้นเฉพาะเวลาที่มีคริสอยู่ใกล้ๆ เท่านั้น

 

เขากลัวเหลือเกินว่าอีกฝ่ายจะตระหนักรู้ความจริงข้อนี้ขึ้นมาในสักวัน

 

จะถูกเกลียด หรือถูกหลบหน้านับจากนี้?

 

               “ก็ได้...ผมจะพูดก็ได้”

               “คริส—!”

 

ยังไม่ทันได้พูดอะไร คริสก็ฉุดแขนทอมเข้ามาแล้วสวมกอดร่างตรงหน้าแนบแน่น ลมหายใจอุ่นที่ออกจากจมูกกระทบกับเสื้อกันหนาวตัวหนา แทรกผ่านเนื้อผ้าเข้าสู่ผิวกายบริเวณต้นคอของผู้ถูกกอดได้อย่างเหมาะเจาะ

 

               “ตรงนี้มันหนาว... ถ้าอยากจะอยู่ฟังทั้งคืน ผมก็จะบอกคุณตรงนี้แหละ ทอม” คริสกระซิบเสียงพร่า “ขอโทษ… ผม...”

 

ทอมเหวอไปพักใหญ่ เมื่อตั้งสติได้จึงค่อยๆ ยกมือทั้งสองข้างขึ้นกอดกลับ ถึงนี่จะไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่ทั้งสองคนกอดกัน แต่ความรู้สึกที่ถูกส่งผ่านมาแตกต่างอย่างสิ้นเชิง เพราะครั้งนี้ไม่ใช่การกอดทักทาย ไม่ใช่การกอดอำลา แต่เป็นอ้อมกอดของคนที่โหยหาอย่างจริงใจ และยืนยันความรู้สึกนั้นได้ด้วยเสียงของหัวใจที่เต้นระรัว

 

               “ผมดีใจนะ ที่คุณยังโสด” คริสกระซิบงึมงำ น้ำเสียงแฝงความรวดร้าวอยู่ลึกๆ ทั้งที่ยังกอดไม่ปล่อย ยิ่งอีกฝ่ายไม่ต่อต้าน แขนทั้งสองข้างก็ยิ่งรัดร่างนั้นแน่น เอ่ยคำราวกับจะตัดพ้อ “รู้มั้ย คุณเป็นเหตุผลเดียวที่ทำให้ผมต้องไปหอสมุดนั่นเกือบทุกวัน”

               “...ไม่รู้สิ” ทอมตอบอู้อี้ ซุกใบหน้าขึ้นสีเรื่อลงกับไหล่หนา พึมพำด้วยเสียงที่เบาราวสายลมกระซิบ “...คิดว่ามีแต่ผมคนเดียวซะอีก ที่รอคุณมา”

               “จริงเหรอครับ?”

               “อืม… ทีแรกคิดว่าคุณเป็นหนอนหนังสือเหมือนผมด้วยซ้ำ ไม่ได้คิดว่า มันจะออกมาอีหรอบนี้”

 

ผ่านไปพักใหญ่ คริสจึงค่อยคลายวงแขนออก ขยับเลื่อนมือทั้งสองข้างมากุมมืออีกฝ่ายไว้ นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าสะท้อนแสงส้มอ่อนจากโคมไฟเปี่ยมความรู้สึกอันท่วมท้นจนล้นปรี่ออกมา กระทั่งไม่อาจบรรยายได้อย่างเพียงพอด้วยถ้อยคำ ไม่ต่างอะไรกับแววตาของชายหนุ่มที่ยืนอยู่ตรงหน้าเขา ณ เวลานี้

 

               “ผมชอบคุณนะ ทอม”

 

คนฟังลอบก้มหน้า หลบสายตาจริงจังที่มองมาอย่างเอาเป็นเอาตาย ไม่รู้ว่าตอนนี้ตนเองมีสีหน้าแบบไหนกันแน่ ความสับสนระคนดีใจปนเปกันไปหมดจนเขาแยก ไม่ออก

               “ครับ” ทอมตอบรับสั้นๆ แล้วปล่อยให้บทสนทนาขาดช่วงไป นัยน์ตาคู่สวยจับบนมือทั้งสองข้างของตนที่ถูกกอบกุมไว้ แทนที่จะเป็นใบหน้าหล่อเหลาของชายหนุ่มอีกคน

               “นี่เขิน?” คริสแหย่ แน่ล่ะ ในเมื่อเป็นฝ่ายที่มองเขาไม่วางตา จะเห็นผิวแก้มของทอมขึ้นสีแดงขนาดนี้ก็ไม่แปลก “รู้ใช่ไหมว่า ‘ชอบ’ ที่ผมพูดถึง มีความหมายแบบไหน?”

               “อืม” _ถ้าเป็นไปได้ก็อยากจะหายตัวไปแบบพ่อมดแม่มดในนิยายจริงๆ_ ทอมทำได้แค่คิด พึมพำตอบรับในลำคอพอเป็นพิธี _ไม่เขินก็บ้าแล้ว!_ แต่คำสบถในใจนั้นเป็นของจริง

               “ผมก็โสด...” เสียงทุ้มเอ่ยคำ นุ่มนวลรื่นหู ทว่าหนักแน่นในน้ำเสียง คริสเว้นจังหวะเล็กน้อยพอให้ได้หายใจ ก่อนที่ฝ่ามือใหญ่จะเลื่อนขึ้นมาข้างใบหู ปลายนิ้วค่อยตลบฮู้ดเสื้อกันหนาวของทอมออกช้าๆ เผยให้เห็นใบหน้าสีจัด และกอบกุมผิวแก้มแดงเรื่ออย่างมั่นคง “ยกเว้นว่าคุณตอบตกลง...”

               “คุณก็แค่พูดอยู่ฝ่ายเดียว ไม่ได้ถามผมสักหน่อย”

               “All I want for Christmas, is _you_.” คริสกระซิบ น้ำเสียงอ่อนลงเหมือนขอร้อง

 

แต่ประโยคที่ถูกเอ่ยออกมาไม่ใช่คำถาม ทอมจึงยังคงเงียบ…

 

               “คบกับผมได้ไหมครับ ทอม?”

               ทอมอ้าปากจะตอบ อึกอัก ลุกลี้ลุกลน แต่แทบไม่มีคำพูดหลุดออกมา “ขอเวลาผม—” หน้าแดงก่ำจนถึงใบหูเมื่อจบประโยคคำถามตรงไปตรงมาของคริส ฝ่ามือเรียวยกขึ้นปิดใบหน้าครึ่งล่างของตนแล้วส่ายหน้า “คริส... ผม–ผม—”

               “มองผมสิ ทอม” คริสสอดมือเข้าใต้ไรผมสีเข้มที่ท้ายทอย ออกแรงเล็กน้อยให้ทอมเงยหน้าขึ้นสบตา “ผมจริงจังนะ ถ้ามันไม่ได้เป็นอย่างที่ผมคิด คุณก็แค่บอก โอเคไหมครับ? แล้วผมจะไม่ล่วงเกินคุณแบบนี้อีก”

               “ไม่—” สีหน้าของทอมตอนนี้ดูสับสน หาตำแหน่งวางสายตาไม่ถูก ด้วยเพราะไม่กล้าสบตาโดยตรง จึงเลิ่กลั่กไปทุกทิศทาง แต่ในขณะเดียวกันก็ไม่ได้มีทีท่าปฏิเสธอย่างชัดเจน “หมายถึง—”

 

_ตกลง พูดออกไปสิว่าตกลง!_

 

ทอมสูดหายใจเข้าลึก พยายามปรับจังหวะให้กลับเป็นปกติ ทั้งที่ร่างกายทั้งร่างเริ่มสั่นไหว มือทั้งสองข้างควานหาที่ยึดจับ โดยกำเสื้อกันหนาวบริเวณไหล่ของคริสไว้แน่นจนคล้ายเป็นการดึงรั้งอีกฝ่ายเข้าหาตัว หากแต่เขาก็ไม่สนใจ เพราะแน่ใจว่าร่างหนาๆ ของคนคนนี้มั่นคงพอที่จะเป็นหลักให้เขาทรงตัวอยู่ได้ อีกทั้งวงแขนแกร่งที่โอบรอบหลังเขาอยู่ก็ช่วยยืนยันเป็นอย่างดี

 

คริสกลั้นหายใจ ลุ้นระทึกไปกับคำตอบของคนตรงหน้า

 

               “ทอม คุณโอเคไหม? ที่คาดคั้นคุณเกินไป ผมขอโทษ ผม—”

 

คำพูดถัดจากนั้นของคริสถูกกลืนหายไป พร้อมกับลมหายใจที่ขาดห้วง…

 

เมื่อผละจากกัน จึงคงเหลือเพียงไออุ่นอันขาวโพลนแพร่ผ่านกระทบกรอบหน้า เสียงกระซิบแผ่วผิวคลอเคลียบนริมฝีปาก น้ำเสียงละมุนหวานล้ำไม่ต่างจากรสชาติของขนมหวานชนิดพิเศษที่ติดอยู่บนปลายลิ้น เปี่ยมด้วยความละมุนละไม ทั้งยังยั่วเย้าเกินกว่าจะหักห้ามใจให้ทุกอย่างจบลงได้ในหนึ่งคำ

 

               “ _..._ _Yes_ _.”_

 

 

 —END

**Author's Note:**

> จริงๆ ตั้งใจไว้ว่าจะเขียนสองคู่ แต่ดูจากระยะเวลาแล้วไม่น่าทันคริสต์มาส (ความจริงคือ เรื่องนี้ใช้เวลาเขียนเป็นอาทิตย์นะ นานมาก... ได้แค่นี้เองอะ ฮือ) เลยเอาคู่ฮิดเดิ้ลซาเหวิดมาลงก่อน /เขินบิด/ และไอเดียที่เอาสองคู่นี้มาเจอกันในเอยู จริงๆ แล้วเป็นไอเดียของท่าน [@scbrgh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scbr) นั่นเอง /เหล่/ ไอ้เราก็บ้าจี้ เขียนเล่นไปด้วย แง (อย่ายุเลามาก ฮือ ช่วงนี้ยุขึ้นง่าย ไม่ดีเลย ฮือ...) อีกอย่างคือเราว่าเอยูนี้เป็นอะไรที่สามารถจะยัดความฟลัฟลงไปได้ค่อนข้างง่าย คนเข้าถึงง่าย มันก็เลย อืม..... อย่างที่เห็นนี่แหละ 55555+ (นี่ฟลัฟแล้ว?)
> 
> อนึ่ง อีกคู่นึงเป็นคู่เมนของเลาในโทลคีนเวิร์ส (มิดเดิลเอิร์ธน่ะแหละ) จะตามต่อก็ได้ หรือจะอ่านแค่นี้ก็ได้ แล้วก็ เอ่อ ถ้าจะตามต่อ ลองไปอ่าน [Bittersweet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10559752) ไปพลางๆ ก่อนก็ได้ฮับ เขียนไว้ตั้งกะวาเลนไทน์ปีที่แล้ว #ไม่ได้โฆษณาเลย #จริงจริ๊ง  
> แล้วก็คู่ท่านกิลกับท่านปู่โมเดิร์นเอยูนี่มีเขียนเล่นประปรายจากแท็กคีย์เวิร์ดด้วยล่ะ ส่วนใน bittersweet นี่คือหลังจากตกลงปลงใจเป็นแฟนกันแล้วเลยเอามาเขียนต่อ เหตุการณ์ตอนขอเป็นแฟน (?) ก็น่าจะเป็นทวิตอันนี้ล่ะ [จิ้มด้าย!](https://twitter.com/LightVampire/status/803859737150263296)  
> อสอง พาร์ทสองก็อาจจะมีฮดสวไปแทรกแหละมั้ง... นะ อืม นี่เขียนตามใจตัวเองง่ะ อยากอ่านอะไรฟลัฟฟี่ฟุ้งๆ อ่านแล้วบิดเขินตัวเป็นเกลียวงี้ ก็พอจะเดาได้ล่ะเนอะว่าถ้ามีบทฮดสว ในพาร์ทหน้า มันอาจจะฟลัฟฟี่กว่านี้ ติดเร-- /แค่ก-- ไม่หรอก พีจีสิบห้าพอแล้ว พอก่อน เนอะ ♥
> 
> อสาม อิดิทล่าสุดเปลี่ยนชื่อท่านกิลท่านปู่ละ ใช้เป็นชื่อเดิมเลยดูโอเคกว่า เอาเถอะ นี่มันเอยู ฟฟฟฟฟ
> 
> ขอบคุณทุกคนที่หลงเข้ามาด้วยนะฮะ ไว้เจอกันตอนหน้า ถ้าพอจะมีเวลาปั่น คร่อกก


End file.
